This invention relates to protective masks, respiratory masks, and air masks, and more particularly to masks worn to prevent aspiration of dust, sawdust, and other irritants.
Various dust and irritant masks have been developed in recent years to prevent inhalation of sawdust, asbestos, and other irritants. These masks fail to serve that purpose; however, if mask wearers must remove them while working. Existing mask designs fail to accommodate the mask wearer's ordinary need to blow away dirt or sawdust.
Typically, these masks are made of air-permeable material and provide only space for a person's nose and mouth and means for sealing the mask against the person's face. A respiratory mask may also include an attached hose for connection to a supply of oxygen or an anesthetic. The prior art does not disclose an apparatus allowing a mask wearer to direct air toward a workpiece or work surface while maintaining the protection of the mask.